Teen SL
NOTE: I made a TSL Wiki, now in progress, with information about in-world Teen Second Life simulators, assets, residents, and places. Check it out here. Smiley Barry 16:50, 14 Jun 2007 (EDT) ---- This is the front page for documenting the various aspects of Teen Second Life's history. *General *Residents *Groups *Town Halls *Firsts *Records *Locations *Sims Overview ·''' '''· Short history The Teen Grid is a seperate "grid" (or world) from the original "Main Grid" (18+) and is only for teens from 13 to 17. Once a teen turns 18 they are transported to the Main Grid, avatars, names, and inventories are all maintained. The Teen Grid was started in a closed Beta around February 13th of 2005, during this period a few previously Main Grid residents were transfered over for testing. Linden Lab gave "amnesty" to several Main Grid residents during this phase if they told LL they were underage (previously being caught underage would result in a ban), these Residents became beta testers and world founders to help build the world before it was opened to the public. Several rules were set for the Teen Grid, the most notable being that cross communication between the Teen Grid and Main Grid is not allowed. The Teen Grid soon opened to the public with a shiny new website and forums. However due to staff and office hours the Teen Grid was only open during office hours, much like when SL was in Beta. As of January 1st, 2006, the teen grid opened 24/7, to all residents. Teen Second Life Timeline February 2005: *Only for teens 13-17 *When a teen turns 18 they are transported to the Main Grid *The Teen Grid is not a section of the Main Grid, but a separate grid *Amnesty period *Teen Grid rules *Open only during Linden Labs office hours much like SL in beta *Officially to "provide an international gathering place for teens 13-17 to make friends and to play, learn and create." January 2006 *January 1, 2006 - Teen Second Life leaves Beta *Open 24/7 *Blue Linden in charge *Global Kids creates in-world journal to document best practices and offer analysis *The Holy Meatballs of Divine Spongiform February/March 2006 *Global Kids comes to the teen grid *Island transferred *Built by The Magicians May 2006 *http://www.holymeatballs.org is launched (blog covering GK programs in and out of TSL) *Save Darfur campaign comes to TSL June-August 2006 *Claudia Linden joins Blue; Claudia focuses on Sub-estates *Camp GK announced by Global Kids on SecondCast **Competitive application process **Three hours a day, five days a week, for four weeks **Combined GK workshops with constructivist power of SL *Kids Connect program launched **summer program geared toward using media art, performance and collaborative creation in SL for cultural exchange **pilot project between New York and Amsterdam **Kids Connect Island comes to the teen grid September 2006 *GK publishes Best Practices document *Lucky + Cory + Mariel = TSL Survey October 2006 *MacArthur Foundation announcement simulcast in main and teen grid of Second Life. *First dual grid stream *$50m for new 5-year Digital Media and Learning Initiative vFunding for Global Kids over three years includes Second-Life based programming. *Favorite quote, heard from teen during MacArthur President Jonathan Fanton's introduction: "You know, I think Jackie Chan should be giving this whole speech thing. No one could do it better." November 2006 *Wayne MacPhail - Who’s on Second Podcast - http://www.rabble.ca/rpn/podcast.php?id=wos *GK's Virtual Video Project launches at Museum of the Moving Image *GK Inverts Camp GK for new Leadership program *International Criminal Court Scavenger Hunt *US Holocaust Museum's Darfur Photo exhibit in TSL *Social Contract proposed by Global Kids to eliminate the Linden Curtain December 2006 *The Global Kids Guide To Presenting In Teen Second Life released *UNICEF's A World Fit For Children Festival January 2007 *US Holocaust Museum – Mia Farrow speaks on situation in Darfur in TSL February 2007 *Eye4You Alliance opens publicly to TSL residents. GK Island is no longer alone *MIT Beyond Broadcast conference in TSL *GK launches two new islands, one for Machinima and one for Serious Games March 2007 *Eye4You alliance has a week festival in SL in conjunction with national event *McKinley Tech high school, Washington, D.C. *SL Professional Development Curriculum *Playing 4 Keeps *National Service Learning Council simulcasts annual conference into TSL *GK celebrates one year anniversary - The majority of the events, activities and builds were created and run by teens Activities: *Scavenger Hunt on global environmental issues *GK Birthday Cake Baking Contest *A tour of the new NOAA Glacier followed by a workshop on global climate change *Two dance parties *Birthday card signing Panels: *TSL residents present on the past year of programs in TSL *TSL residents debate the role of adults in online teen spaces *Blue and Philip Linden on the past, present and future of TSL *Representatives from Learn & Serve America and the National Youth Leadership Council speak to teens through a live audio stream on service-learning *A live video from the annual Global Kids youth conference April 2007 *Moo Money comes to GK island *GK Leadership Program relaunched *NTEC presentation on Second Life rated best conference presentation *Linden Lab responds to teen and adult requests by reorganizing the grid *Teen Unification Project begins *TSL YA (Youth Advocates) forms (Made up of adults doing work within the TSL grid; currently creating a manifesto - the YAM - to empower teens to hold them accountable through a Teen Seal of Approval) *Virtual Video Project launches first set of machinima PSA’s *GK begins consulting on IBM education project for TSL *GK receives funding from Robert Wood Johnson Foundation to partner with YouthVenture in TSL *Dubai American Academy builds a presence on Kids Connect Island June 2007 *The Unofficial TSL Wiki was made alpha by Smiley Barry, it's creator. *Evolve and Oakland Heights were opened to the public (Evolve was opened again after a reconstruction). *Evolve and Oakland Heights threaten the almost demolished reputation of Leviathan, with almost the same prim bonus and no prim shortages at all. *Version 1.17 causes Teen Grid glitches ("This time even more than the Main Grid's glitches that occur every update" -Smiley Barry). Including huge packet loss, ping sim of 5-10k, and keep getting 'Ruthed'. In the news *The Unofficial TSL Wiki was made alpha by Smiley Barry, it's creator. *Evolve and Oakland Heights were opened to the public (Evolve was opened again after a reconstruction). *The Teen-grid has many new privately owned islands being added to the grid. Related links SL For Teens - Official Teen Grid/Teen SL website Snapzilla Teen SL Snapshots Category:Grids *